vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Vulcan (American Gods)
Summary Vulcan is the Roman God of Fire, Forging and Volcanoes. He was once one of the Old Gods, being merely a "story people forgot to remember to tell". Since then, he has sold himself to the New Gods, re-branding his persona and franchising his faith. He is now the God of Firearms and Firepower, living as the chief of a gun-obsessed town in Virginia named after himself. He also own his Firearms Brand, named after himself as well, and twice a year in his factory an employee plummets to his death in the forge due to faulty railings. Nothing is ever done about it, as it is cheaper to pay out the employees' families than to shut down the factory and repair. Essentially, the employees are human sacrifices to Vulcan, being tossed into a metaphorical volcano to appease a thirsting god. In fact, every life claimed by one of Vulcan's guns is a blood sacrifice to him, and every bullet fired only makes him stronger. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown physically, likely 7-B with powers | At least 5-A, likely High 4-C, possibly 3-A, likely higher Name: Vulcan Origin: American Gods Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: New God of Firearms; Former Old God; Former Roman God of the Forge, Fire and Volcanoes Powers and Abilities: |-|Real World=Peak Human Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 8; He will never truly die for as long as people believe in their myth), Regeneration, Resurrection (Will never truly die, instead always reviving for as long as the things he personifies exist), Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Telekinesis, Creation (Can forge Divine Weapons), Social Influencing (When Gods preach, people start to believe what they're saying), Power Bestowal (Imbuded his blade with the power to kill Gods and bypass their immortality) |-|Resistances=Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Technology Manipulation, Magic, Energy Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Existence Erasure, Clairvoyance, Precognition, BFR, and Extrasensory Perception (Gods are resistant to each other's abilities) |-|Backstage=All previous abilities in addition to, Abstract Existence (Exists as a living, personified idea), Time Stop (When Gods reveal their true forms, time stops in the real world). Non-Corporeal (Exists as an idea), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3; Gods control the concepts they embody), Avatar Creation Attack Potency: Unknown physically, at least City level+ with powers (Comparable to Ostara) | At least Large Planet level, likely Large Star level, possibly Universe level (While not nearly as powerful as the likes of the Technical Boy or Media, he is still much stronger than Old Gods such as Mr. Wednesday and Easter as a New God) Speed: Unknown. Variable Attack Speed with Firearms | Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown physically | Unknown Durability: Unknown physically (Should be more durable than the Old Gods) | At least Large Planet level, likely Large Star level, possibly Universe level, likely higher ' 'Stamina: Unknown Range: At least City-Wide (Controls his own city) Standard Equipment: Various Firearms of his own design Intelligence: Very High. Is a master forger, artisan and weapons' manufacturer. Rules over his own town in Virginia and manages his own Weapon Factory. Weaknesses: Gods can be permanently killed if they take their own lives, a symbolic gesture of losing faith in themselves. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:American Gods Category:Live-Action Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Leaders Category:Murderers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Gun Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Mind Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3